The Nurse of Sincerity
by annchan
Summary: A Mimato Fic. Will she be in time?? In time for what you say.. well you gotta read it.
1. The Phone Call From Japan

~ untitled~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Kayla, Jenosen, Jessica, and LiAnn. Some of the characters are just extras and they are not worth mentioning.  
  
  
  
  
  
LiAnn's Bio:  
  
Full name: LiAnn Chang (she's not related to Wufei)  
  
Place of birth: Some where in China, close to Wufei's village.  
  
Date of birth: November 11, 1984  
  
Hair colour: Jet Black  
  
Eye colour: Brown  
  
Current Location: Some where in Canada.  
  
Interesting facts about her: She plays the flute and likes watching people fight (battle). She also likes driving around in her car.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ let's begin the story ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
It was a dark and stormy night, Mimi is home alone, sitting on her couch doing nothing. She looked at the clock beside her on the table and reached for the remote control. It was time to watch her favourite television show called " Boys and Girls".  
  
(television audio)  
Narrator: Kayla, Jenosen and Jessica are stranded some where in America. It was already dark and before anyone can say anything, it started to rain.  
  
Kayla: Jenosen! Can you drive us home, now?  
  
Jenosen: I want to but I can't...we don't have anymore gas and there isn't a gas station anywhere.  
  
Kayla: Why does your stupid brother have to come anyway?  
  
Jessica: Because...14 year olds can't drive, can't go out on the streets alone in the dark and because 14 year olds can't do anything fun unless they are supervised by an adult!  
  
Jenosen: Jessica, calm down!  
  
After the television show ended, the phone in the kitchen rang.  
Mimi stood up and walked towards the kitchen and picked up the phone. It was one of those cordless phones so she had to press that TALK button thing.  
" Good Evening, who is this?" Mimi asked the person on the other line.  
" Hi Mimi. This is Davis, from Japan." Mimi was thinking. She was trying to remember who Davis is. She has not been to Japan for a while. The last time she went there was when she was fifteen and now she's seventeen.  
" Hi, Davis... are you a Digidestined?" Mimi wasn't really sure but if her memory serves her correct, she had met him when she was about to have a look around the school. She remembered that he was with Kari, Takeru, Yolei and Cody at that time. " Yes, I'm a Digidestined. Don't tell me you forgot who I am!" Mimi just smiled." Nope, I didn't forget you Davis." Mimi paced around the room while Davis was telling her something. She just kept nodding and pacing. After Mimi said goodbye, she hanged up the phone and sat on her couch with a depressed look oh her face. Mimi had just found out that Matt had gotten this terrible disease that will make you die in a few weeks time if you don't take this kind of medicine. Some of the ingredients can be found in Japan but some aren't. Davis said that one of the missing ingredients can be only found in Canada.  
  
The following day, Mimi woke up and headed to the bathroom. She brushed her hair and her teeth as fast as she could. She was ready to find that missing ingredient for Matt. Mimi went down the stairs with her heavy suitcase filled with her clothes and accessories she might need. She called a cab and it arrived ten minutes after. Mimi heard a sound outside and she peeked through her window. It was a yellow NYC cab with those three letters printed on the door. Mimi got in the cab and told the cab driver to head to the airport.  
  
When the cab finally arrived at the airport, Mimi got out, took her luggage and tipped the driver. She took out her purse and gave the guy his tip. Mimi pulled her luggage behind her and walked towards the entrance. She went to to buy a boarding pass. She hurried to the entrance and gave her boarding pass to the lady who collects them before people can enter the plane.  
  
Mimi sat next to a teenage boy about her age. His name is David. He has red frizzy hair and he's tall. Mimi kept looking at him everytime he was reading his book.   
  
When the plane arrived in Toronto, Mimi walked out of the plane and got her luggage. She called another cab and told the cab driver to go to China Town. She fell asleep in the cab and when they arrived, the fat cab driver poked Mimi with a stick and told her to get up. Mimi yawned and got out of the cab. She reached for her purse and gave him a tip.  
  
Mimi walked all over China Town in search of this healing medicine. Davis said it was supposed to be green and it supposed to have this weird disgusting smell. She tried every medicinal store , but no luck. All she can find are herbs. She walked out of the last store and went to find a cab but no luck either. She walked around and finally when the sun is about to set, LiAnn came and drove past Mimi. When LiAnn realised it was Mimi, she backed up and parked beside her.  
  
" Hi Mimi, I haven't seen you for a very long time ever since the party." said LiAnn.  
  
" I know." Mimi hugged LiAnn. " I missed you so much." Mimi was trembling, tears were dropping down her cheek and onto LiAnn's shoulder. " LiAnn, I think Matt's gonna die. If I don't find the missing ingredient to the potion soon, he will die."  
  
" Don't worry Mimi, I'll help you find it." LiAnn looked at Mimi hoping that she would stop crying. Finally, Mimi did stop crying. LiAnn offered Mimi a room in her house, as long as Mimi doesn't make a lot of noise.  
  
The next morning, Mimi and LiAnn got dressed and went down stairs to eat breakfast. Mrs.Chang had prepared a nice hot breakfast for Mimi and LiAnn. On their plate was scrambled eggs, bacon, and stuff that LiAnn likes.  
  
" This is really good." Mimi was stuffing herself with pancakes and sweets.  
  
" Mimi slow down." Mrs.Chang just smiled at Mimi while she walked past her.  
  
Mimi got up from her chair and offered to help Mrs.Chang.   
" Do you need any help Mrs.Chang?"  
  
" No thank you Mimi." Mimi walked away and took LiAnn by the arm. " C'mon, let's go. We don't have that much time." Tears started to drop. " We need to find that medicine for Matt."  
  
" Ok! We'll go look for it." LiAnn took the keys to her car and grabbed her jacket. Mimi followed LiAnn to her car and got in.  
  
They drove past Walmart, The Bay, and the Scarborough Town Centre. They made a quick stop at a gas station to get gas. LiAnn was planning on driving all the way to Trois Riviéres.They plan to stop by Ottawa, Montréal and maybe Sherbrook.  
  
Mimi looked at her watch and realised it was time for lunch. Mimi wasn't feeling hungry because of breakfast but LiAnn was. LiAnn drove by the McDonalds drive-through window and got a cheeseburger.  
  
After LiAnn was done, she was set to go to Trois Riviéres.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ to be continued ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
I'll try finishing the other half of it soon...  
  
If I spelled Three Rivers wrong, tell me. 


	2. The Terrible News

The Nurse of Sincerity : The terrible news...  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for LiAnn, you can use her in your fics ... I don't care.... I know no one wants to use her in their fics anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If you didn't read the first part of it ... I'll kinda summarize it for you . Davis called Mimi and told her Matt was gonna die if she doesn't find a cure for him.  
Then she goes to Trois Riviéres with LiAnn in search of the medicine. Well that's about it. Below is LiAnn's bio if you didn't read the first part.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LiAnn's bio:  
  
Full name: LiAnn Chang (she's not related to Wufei)  
  
Place of birth: Some where in China, close to Wufei's village.  
  
Date of birth: November 11, 1984  
  
Hair colour: Jet black  
  
Eye colour: Brown  
  
Current location: Some where in Canada. Trois Riviéres.  
  
Interesting facts about her: She plays the flute (like me) and likes watching people battle each other. She also likes driving around in her car.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ let's continue with the story ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
  
  
Mimi just reached Sherbrook with LiAnn. She looked around and noticed so many Maple Trees. The leaves have turned red, orange and some even yellow. Mimi always loved Spring but Autumn in Canada was the best. She loved the way the leaves turn red, orange and yellow.   
  
" Mimi...don't you love the colour of the trees?" said LiAnn looking around.  
  
" Yeah...It's the best." Mimi felt something drop on her palm as she reached for a Maple leaf. Mimi looked up and sighed. " It's drizzling ... we better leave now."  
  
" Why Mimi? Don't you like the rain?"  
  
" No...I hate the rain!" Mimi grabbed the car keys out of LiAnn's hand and started to run towards a Maple tree. " You can't catch me...."  
  
" Mimi ... why are you doing this? You're wasting time!!!"  
  
" What do you mean wasting time?" Mimi had gone crazy. The stress inside her was building up. Instead of being mad at something, Mimi had just gone crazy.  
  
" Mimi!! Matt's gonna die if you don't stop right now!!" Mimi looked at LiAnn as if she didn't know what she was talking about. Mimi ignored her and started running again, this time towards the car. She got in and locked the door. LiAnn was furious. LiAnn basically hates almost everything in the world...but what she hates the most is someone trying to steal her precious red car. LiAnn took a branch thick enough to break things and smashed the window closest to Mimi. The glass broke and hit Mimi in the face. She got a cut above her lip, it started to bleed and her cheek too started to bleed.  
  
" What is your problem LiAnn!?!" Mimi slapped LiAnn across the face feeling really angry with LiAnn and herself. She just remembered that Matt was gonna die if she didn't find that medicine soon.   
  
" I didn't do anything Mimi!! Don't slap me ever again...I'll let it go this time coz we can't waste time arguing over this thing. Matt needs us. LiAnn looks at her car and started to cry. " My car...my precious red car..."  
  
" Get a grip LiAnn!! It's just a car!! You can always fix it ... " Mimi started to cry too. " Unlike Matt... he's gonna die if I don't find it soon."  
  
Mimi and LiAnn got in the car and stopped at the nearest shop. LiAnn stopped her car and opened the window. Wait ... the window's already open, she broke it. lol . LiAnn grumbles as she stepped out of the car. She took Mimi by the arm and said " Follow me... we need medicine to heal that cut." Mimi groaned, she felt the cut on her lip. It really hurts.  
  
Mimi followed LiAnn to the pharmacy and help her look for a medicine for her cut. First they went down aisle one. It was filled with hair supply. Shampoo, conditioner and all those other stuff women put on their hair.  
  
After looking at those shampoos ... LiAnn and Mimi went to aisle two. There they found medicine for colds and flus.  
  
Then they went to aisle three and found stuff you find in a pharmacy. The medicine was located there on a shelf. LiAnn reached for it and approached the counter. She took out her wallet and paid for it.  
  
They got in the car and LiAnn slammed the door. She applied the medicine on Mimi's cut and covered it with a bandaid. Mimi sat there just staring outside the window,the rain dropping on the glass window. Mimi sighed and wished she'd find the medicine soon. She looked at LiAnn and wondered if she ever loved anyone as much as she did. Matt, I'll try my best to save you.  
Mimi slowly got sleepy and rested her head.  
  
Mimi was startled. Her cell phone was ringing.  
"Hello?" Mimi asked.  
"Hi Mimi." It was Davis. "I have something important to tell you."  
"What is it Davis?" Mimi looked worried. What if something bad happens.....  
  
I'll continue it in my other fic..... I know it sucks and it's weird but I don't care .. I only write for fun... for MY entertainment. 


End file.
